Le yin et le yang
by laulaustory
Summary: "Il y a eu un problème" "Mais encore ?" "La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'on a perdu Tony, mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'on a gagné un Loki." IRONFROST. Cadeau pour MortalDestiny.


Bonjour à tous, cette fanfiction est un cadeau pour MortalDestiny ma meilleure amie. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Bien entendu les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (hélas) mais l'idée est à moi par contre. Bonne lecture !

**Le yin et le yang**

Le docteur Bruce Banner était assis sur un canapé de la tour Stark, les bras croisées, il inspira profondément pour calmer le début d'énervement qui commençait à monter en lui.

Il examina la situation face à lui, prit de nouveau une profonde inspiration, puis se décida à parler.

**- « Bien, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »**

Le reste du groupe se regarda d'un air nerveux, chacun se demandait comment ils allaient bien pouvoir expliquer la situation délicate dans laquelle ils étaient sans que le Hulk pointe le bout de son nez vert.

**- « Eh bien, il y a eu un problème, **commença diplomatiquement Steve.

**- Mais encore ? »**, questionna le docteur presque calmement.

La tension monta encore dans la pièce. Et Clint craqua.

**- « La mauvaise nouvelle c'est qu'on a perdu Tony, mais la bonne nouvelle, si on peut dire, c'est qu'on a gagné un Loki.**

**- Clint !, **cria la Veuve Noire. **Tu es capable de garder ton sang-froid en mission, et tu grilles un fusible maintenant ?!**

**- Lorsque je suis en mission, on me demande de tuer les gens. Et lorsque je tue des gens, je suis généralement à une centaine de mètres d'eux au minimum ! »**

Alors que la jeune femme allait crier sur l'archer pour lui apprendre à annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles avec du tact et de la douceur, Bruce intervient violemment :

**- « Je veux une explication ! TOUT DE SUITE !**

**- En fait, tout a commencé comme ça … »**

DEBUT FLASH-BACK

**- « Je l'ai en visuel ! Il est à côté de la boulangerie,** dit Captain America dans son communicateur.

**- Mais non, il est au centre commercial, il met le feu à la boutique de lingerie, pas une grosse perte, d'ailleurs.**

**- Ta gueule Clint,** hurla la seule femme de l'équipe. **Il se trouve dans le cinéma, il terrorise les gens avec ses pouvoirs.**

**- De toute évidence Loki s'amuse beaucoup ! Il a encore créé des doubles pour nous faire tourner en bourrique ! Il faut absolument l'arrêter ! Mais on n'y arrivera pas seul ! Natasha fait évacuer le cinéma, et toi Clint fait évacuer le centre commercial !**

**- Si tu crois que les gens ont attendus pour le faire. Un feu est généralement une cause suffisante pour que les gens se barrent en courant. »**

Levant les yeux au ciel, Captain America pria un court instant dans sa tête pour que n'importe quelle divinité intervienne rapidement en leur faveur. Certes cette petite prière était surtout dirigée vers Asgard, ils ne pouvaient pas aider à réparer les dégâts faits par leur compatriote fou, par hasard ?

Et puis non seulement, par nécessité ils s'étaient tous séparés pour poursuivre des doubles de Loki dans la ville, mais en plus ils avaient deux membres en moins dans l'équipe.

Thor était rentré chez lui pour accomplir ses devoirs de prince et Bruce n'avait pas pu se joindre à la mission parce que dixit Fury, plein de Loki plus un géant vert fou furieux et la ville n'y survivrait pas.

Ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était qu'Iron Man n'avait plus donné signe de vie depuis un moment. La dernière fois qu'il avait communiqué avec le groupe, il était près du port. Mais depuis il n'avait plus donné de nouvelles. Brusquement Loki s'évapora sous les yeux de Steve. Où était-il passé ?

**- « Hawkeye. BlackWidow. Iron Man. Loki vient de se téléporter. Qu'en est-il de votre côté ?**

**- Pareil de mon côté,** annonça Clint.

**- Il n'est plus ici également,** rapporta Natasha.

**- Iron Man? Tony ****réponds**** !, »** ordonna Captain America.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

**- Je pense qu'Iron Man a un problème. Tout le monde se dirige vers le port. Nous allons lui prêter main forte.**

Tony était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Bon, il est vrai qu'il avait un tout petit peu provoqué Loki. Mais il la faisait tout le temps ! C'est une partie intégrante de son caractère après tout.

Mais là tout de suite, il n'était effectivement pas très fier. Il était plaqué contre un mur, la partie de son casque qui couvrait son visage arrachée, la main de Loki autour de son cou et donc l'impossibilité de contacter ses coéquipiers.

**- « Dis-moi misérable mortel, as-tu envie de mourir ?,** questionna le dieu. »

Tony aurait bien voulu répondre mais la main sur sa trachée empêchait toute action. Même la plus élémentaire qui est de respirer. L'autre sembla s'en rendre compte car il diminua légèrement la pression sur sa gorge. Le milliardaire put ainsi prendre une bouffée d'air nécessaire à sa survie.

**- « Aucune envie de mourir,** articula difficilement l'homme de fer. **Mais c'est un tel plaisir de vous provoquer. »**

Les yeux du dieu se plissèrent. Il observa attentivement l'homme près de lui.

De son côté, Tony regardait intensément son adversaire. Pendant un moment, un lien comme une compréhension mutuelle passa entre eux. Les deux hommes semblaient être perdus dans leur propre monde.

Cependant les deux hommes regagnèrent le monde réel violemment lorsque le reste des membres des Avengers débarquèrent près d'eux.

Loki matérialisa de nouveau ses clones, qu'il envoya sur les nouveaux arrivants. Quant à lui, il allait reprendre avec plaisir le combat contre l'homme de fer.

La lutte durait depuis un certain temps lorsque Tony envoya un mini-missile vers le dieu, qui au même moment jetait un sortilège dans la direction du milliardaire.

La rencontre des deux énergies provoqua une explosion qui souffla les deux protagonistes dans des directions opposées.

Les Avengers virent avec stupeur, une lumière aveuglante qui entourait les deux victimes de l'explosion. Ils semblaient sonnés par la violence du choc. De plus, les clones de Loki s'étaient volatilisés.

Captain America et Black Widow se dirigèrent vers Tony, pour vérifier s'il avait été blessé. Hawkeye lui se posta devant Loki en le tenant en joue avec son arc.

Steve se pencha vers Iron Man et le secoua pour essayer de le ranimer. Brusquement, le milliardaire ouvrit les yeux. Il semblait désorienté, et également en colère ? Il se releva vivement. Le blond posa la main sur l'épaule de Tony, pour le reconnecter à la réalité. Bien mal lui en prit. Sans qu'il s'y attende il se prit un coup de poing. Un sourire machiavélique apparut sur le visage du génie. Puis il se mit à courir vers la ville.

FIN DU FLASH-BACK

**- « Donc voilà, Tony a fini par s'enfuir. On a essayé de le rattraper mais il nous a semés. »**

A ces mots, les deux espions semblèrent mal à l'aise. Après tout, ils étaient censés être des professionnels du pistage.

**- « On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé exactement mais on suppose que le choc entre la technologie et la magie a procédé à un échange entre eux. Une partie de la personnalité de chacun est allé à l'autre,** explique Steve.

**- C'est ridicule ! »**

Loki qui depuis le début de la conversation était resté silencieux, venait de parler.

**- « Je n'ai certainement pas reçu quoique ce soit de la personnalité instable de ce misérable mortel ! »**

Bruce se retient de souligner avec ironie que question personnalité instable, le dieu n'avait absolument rien à envier à Tony. A la place, il attaqua sur un autre angle.

**- « Si aucune partie de la personnalité de Tony ne s'est nichée en vous, alors pourquoi vous avez suivi les Avengers jusqu'à la tour Stark ? »**

La question sembla perturber Loki. Etait-ce un rougissement sur les joues du dieu ?

**- « Loki ? »** interrogea Clint.

Le Jotun fusilla du regard l'archer qui recula de quelques pas pour plus de prudence.

Il sembla hercher ses mots pendant quelques minutes puis avoua de mauvaise grâce :

**- « Je voulais avoir accès au laboratoire.**

**- Pourquoi le laboratoire ? Vous voulez détruire les Avengers de l'intérieur en saccageant les inventions de Tony ?** questionna Bruce que cette situation énervait de plus en plus.

**- A votre avis, stupide mortel ? Pour inventer! J'ai des tas d'idées dans mon esprit ! Il faut que je les réalise pour qu'elles me laissent en paix. »**

Bruce s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et après le dieu refusait de croire qu'une partie de Tony était en lui ? Si ce n'était pas du déni ça. Mais après tout le dieu était souvent de mauvaise foi d'après son frère.

**- « Tu crois que Jarvis te laisseras avoir accès au labo ? »** se moqua Clint.

Loki sourit cruellement. Il pouvait faire hurler de douleur l'archer sans même le toucher, mais pourtant ne le fit pas. Pourquoi donc ne le faisait-il pas ? Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse plus tard.

**- « Je suis un dieu. Tu penses petit moineau qu'une voix dans les murs peut me stopper ? »**

Ne laissant le temps de lui répondre, le Jotun se téléporta.

**- « Où est-il passé maintenant ? »**

Le dieu des mensonges n'était pas parti bien loin. Il était dans le laboratoire de Tony, en train de créer un bracelet. Pas n'importe quel bracelet, un bracelet qui projetait un bouclier magique autour du porteur.

Il ne l'avouerait jamais à personne mais Jarvis lui avait donné du fil à retordre. Il avait bien mit un bon quart d'heure pour entrer dans le labo après avoir paré toutes les protections de l'intelligence artificielle.

Certes après avoir eu accès à la pièce, Jarvis avait rendu les recherches de Tony inviolables. Mais il était un dieu, il n'avait pas besoin des recherches d'un mortel pour ses créations. Seulement de ses outils.

Il avait presque achevé son bracelet lorsque d'un coup la dizaine d'armures Iron Man qui était dans la pièce s'animèrent. Loki se mit en position de combat pour se défendre, mais les armures se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre et s'envolèrent.

Elles rejoignaient certainement leur créateur. Rien qu'à l'idée du chaos que le milliardaire et ses armures puissent créer, Loki ne tient plus en place. Il adorait le chaos et toutes ses conséquences. Les Avengers allaient avoir un gros problème. Cette pensée remplit le dieu d'une joie intense.

Tony était en colère. Vraiment très en colère. Il avait envie de détruire tout ce qui l'entourait. Une certaine envie de créer le chaos. Ses coéquipiers n'allaient pas être contents ! Mais il en avait tellement envie. C'était un sentiment irrépressible. Et puis il pouvait le faire alors pourquoi se restreindre ? Il pensa alors Bruce ! Gentil et fascinant Bruce qui se transformait en géant vert violet contre sa volonté. Un de ses amis les plus proches. Bruce ne serait pas heureux de ça, il serait déçu de lui.

Il ne put cependant lutter plus longtemps contre son envie, celle-ci étant trop forte. Il accéda à Jarvis à distance, le pirata sans presque aucun remord, et fit voler toutes ses armures pour qu'elles le rejoignent.

Il allait bien s'amuser !

Loki était très satisfait de lui. Une fois le bracelet protecteur achevé, il s'était attaqué à créer un casque qui rendait invisible celui qui le porte.

Il avait pris cette idée d'un dieu de la mythologie midgardienne, un dieu dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom qui régnait sur les morts. Quel génie, ce dieu !

De plus, il se réjouissait des malheurs de ses adversaires. Durant sa fabrication du bracelet, il avait envoyé un de ses clones pour espionner les Avengers. Celui-ci les avait vus partir précipitamment. Apparemment des armures Iron Man provoquait la panique dans la ville.

Pour le plaisir, il avait ordonné au clone de suivre les vengeurs, afin d'observer de loin la déconvenue des super-héros affrontant l'un des leurs.

Il en était à l'étape cruciale de la construction, c'est-à-dire insuffler de la magie dans le casque, lorsqu'il sentit une présence derrière lui.

Se tenant sur ses gardes, il se retourna pour faire face à un Tony appuyé sur la porte, les bras croisés et un sourire insolent sur les lèvres.

**- « Eh bien, ne te gènes surtout pas ! Fais comme chez toi, Loki.**

**- Tu oses me tutoyer misérable mortel ! »**

Tony sourit encore plus largement. Un sourire carnassier, dangereux.

**- « Comme tu le fais toi-même. »**

Loki resta perplexe un petit moment. Effectivement, le mortel l'avait tellement énervé en lui manquant ainsi de respect, qu'il l'avait tutoyé à son tour.

Tony était vraiment heureux de surprendre ainsi le dieu. Depuis l'explosion d'énergie, il sentait une chose différente en lui. Des émotions étaient apparues en lui : la rage, une colère constante qui était difficile à maitriser.

Certains de ses traits de caractère s'étaient exacerbés. Son côté insolent tout d'abord, sa capacité à faire des bêtises, mais aussi son sentiment d'invulnérabilité.

Et d'après ce qu'il avait devant les yeux, Loki semblait également avoir partiellement changé.

Il mettrait sa main à couper, que voir le dieu des mensonges en pleine crise de construction, n'était pas une chose habituelle.

Il n'était donc pas déraisonnable de penser qu'une partie de lui était allée vers le jotun et que lui-même avait récupéré une partie du dieu.

Par contre il n'avait pas été gagnant à l'échange, même s'il semblait avoir reçu plus de choses qu'il n'en avait envoyées, mes choses en question étaient plutôt négatives.

Il est vrai que Loki semblait moins tourmenté, ce qui était normal, étant donné que c'était lui qui avait la plupart des sentiments néfastes. L'autre avait en revanche la partie de lui qu'il préférait : sa capacité à créer.

Et de toute évidence, il n'arrivait pas à gérer cette créativité débordante vu son agacement lorsque Tony l'avait empêché de continuer sa fabrication.

**- « Il semblerait que tu as quelque chose qui m'appartient,** lança Tony en s'approchant du dieu.

**- Et toi également.**

**- C'est vrai,** sourit le milliardaire. **Alors comment se passe les créations ?**

**- Question plus importante : Que font tes armures en ce moment ? »**

Les yeux du génie pétillèrent à cette interrogation.

**- « Elles sont actuellement occupées avec mon conseil d'administration. Une bande de vieilles chèvres incompétentes. J'ai l'intuition que le prochain conseil sera beaucoup plus facile à supporter pour moi. »**

Loki eut un sourire machiavélique. Ça lui faisait toujours un petit quelque chose de voir tout sans dessus dessous.

**- « Malheureusement, je pense avoir été lésé durant notre échange. Tu as pris de mon yin et j'ai pris de ton yang. »**

Le sourire du dieu disparu instantanément. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce « yin » et ce « yang », de la nourriture peut-être ? Mais il avait clairement compris que l'autre n'était pas heureux de ses capacités.

Il attrapa brusquement ce misérable mortel par le cou et le plaqua contre la table, où trônaient ses magnifiques créations.

**- « Quel est ce yin ? »** questionna le jotun.

Il avait retenu la leçon de leur dernière rencontre car il avait juste laissé sa main sur la gorge de Stark pour le maintenir en place. Ainsi l'autre pouvait toujours respirer et parler, ce qui est appréciable lorsque l'on veut des réponses à ses questions.

**- « Il y a un merveilleux outil de recherche qui s'appelle internet, tu devrais l'utiliser. »**

Internet, il en avait entendu parler, c'était un outil de communication, comme le « feletone », non ? Il allait se renseigner.

**- « Ne te sens-tu pas privilégié d'avoir été choisi pour recevoir un don d'un dieu ?** demanda Loki.

**- C'est un véritable honneur, même si ton don n'aurait trouvé de meilleur hôte que moi sur cette planète. Par contre c'est le contenu qui laisse un peu à désirer.**

**- Précise ta pensée, mortel,** exigea le jotun qui tentait de garder son calme face à l'offense qui lui était faite.

**- J'ai pris ce qu'il y avait de pire chez toi et tu as pris le meilleur de moi. J'ai de quoi me sentir perdant, tu ne crois pas ? »**

A ce moment-là, le barrage qui retenait les émotions du dieu des mensonges céda. La colère se propagea dans tout son être.

Il resserra sa prise sur le cou du milliardaire. Seulement, il avait oublié une chose importante. Une grande partie de sa colère était à présent chez Tony, qui refusait de se laisser malmener par un dieu mal luné. Il se mit alors à riposter.

Sentant que l'oxygène commençait à lui manquer le génie réagit promptement. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs de la table et réussi à en sortir une seringue. Il la planta vivement dans le cou de son agresseur.

Instantanément, Loki sentit tous ses muscles se détendre. Qu'est-ce que ce mortel avait bien pu lui faire ?

Profitant du relâchement du dieu, Tony inversa leurs positions et plaqua à son tour le jotun contre la table.

**- « Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?** articula difficilement le frère de Thor.

**- Sérum spécial pour le Hulk, on s'en sert pour l'endormir. Bien qu'on utilise quatre ou cinq doses sur lui. Sur ton métabolisme ça ne devrait pas faire grand-chose. »**

Le milliardaire s'était rapproché de Loki durant son explication. Stark eut un coup de chaud en voyant le dieu ainsi vulnérable contre lui. Il savait que c'était mal de désirer ainsi un ennemi. Surtout que la domination n'avait jamais fait partie de ses fantasmes. Encore une chose récupérée de Loki, peut-être ?

Par contre, il avait bien ressenti un débit de désir peu de temps avant, lorsqu'il avait vu le dieu en pleine fabrication. Les personnes pouvant travailler avec leurs mains l'avaient toujours fasciné.

Mais aurait-il la force de résister à la somme de ces deux désirs ? Surtout si l'un des deux ne lui appartenait pas ?

Cependant, il pouvait bien se l'avouer le jotun était plutôt bien fait de sa personne. Ce qui naturellement ne l'aidait pas à rester calme et maître de lui-même.

Le sérum faisait totalement effet à présent. Loki n'arrivait plus du tout à parler, malgré ses vaines tentatives pour articuler des phrases.

C'est le souffle du dieu effleurant sa joue qui lui fit perdre le contrôle qu'il tentait difficilement de maintenir. Il rapprocha son visage du jotun et l'embrassa violemment.

Loki fut étonné par la passion qu'il semblait déclencher chez le milliardaire. Etonné mais flatté. Cependant il sentait le danger venant de ce mortel qui ne se contrôlait plus, surtout vu son état de faiblesse. Il répondit alors au baiser lentement pour tenter de calmer la fougue du génie.

Sentir la timide réponse du dieu n'apaisa pas le désir de Tony, bien au contraire. Le feu en lui semblait s'être décuplé.

Pourtant paradoxalement cela réveilla également sa conscience. Il s'arracha brutalement de ce baiser. Il devait lutter contre le désir qui coulait en lui. Surtout qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal et en plus Loki était drogué. Il était beaucoup de choses mais pas un violeur !

Evidemment voir Loki haletant, les yeux vitreux, tout contre lui, n'aidait pas à rester calme.

Il se recula alors. Déposant un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres du dieu, il lui chuchoté à l'oreille :

**- « C'était intéressant ! Mais je suis certain qu'on appréciera encore plus le prochain ! »**

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie du laboratoire et partit sans un regard en arrière.

Loki le regarda partir, cherchant à calmer son cœur qui battait la chamade. Effectivement tout ceci était très intéressant ! Il avait hâte d'être à sa prochaine rencontre avec ce mortel. La prochaine fois, ce serait lui qui le dominerait.

Une vingtaine de minutes après que Tony soit parti, Loki commençait tout juste à se remettre de leur entrevue.

Il allait recommencer à travailler sur son casque quand Thor apparut dans le laboratoire.

C'était quoi ce bordel ? Pourquoi il ne pouvait pas réaliser des objets, tranquille hein ? Marre des empêcheurs de fabriquer en rond !

Thor avec toute la délicatesse qui le caractérisait, le prit brutalement dans ses bras.

**- « Mon frère ! Mes amis mortels m'ont prévenu de ce qui t'arrives ! Tu vas bien ? »**

Loki retient un « Je ne suis pas ton frère » acerbe. Il n'était pas malade, il était juste pris d'une frénésie d'invention. Et puis ça ne le regardait pas de toute façon ! Pourquoi les Vengeurs avaient prévenu le dieu de la foudre ? Ils ne pouvaient pas se mêler de ce qui les regarde eux aussi ? Il était certain, qu'ils avaient fait ça juste pour l'embêter, tiens. C'était un monde quand même !

**- « Je vais bien Thor ! Lâche-moi ! »**

Thor desserra son étreinte poulpesque et le dieu des mensonges put s'écarter vivement.

Ce laboratoire lui attirait vraiment des ennuis, en moins d'une heure, on avait allègrement violé son espace personnel deux fois.

**- « Loki tu dois aider l'homme de métal à redevenir normal ! »**

Il ne devait rien du tout, déjà. Et ensuite il n'avait pas envie ! Il voulait juste être tranquille et construire ses objets. Et puis ça lui convenait parfaitement à lui, que ce misérable mortel provoque le chaos sur son passage. De plus, le nouveau Tony était intéressant, très intéressant.

**- « Loki, s'il te plait !**

**- Pourquoi je ferai ça ? Qu'est-ce que je pourrai y gagner ? »**

Thor réfléchit un instant puis un grand sourire rusé éclaira son visage. Voyant cela le jotun se tendit légèrement, qu'est-ce que le blond allait bien pouvoir lui sortir ?

**- Actuellement tu as un sacré rival. Et vu les ressources que possède l'ami Tony, il est certain qu'il va devenir un meilleur anarchiste que toi. Mais ce serait plutôt poétique non ? Qu'un humain dépasse un dieu dans son propre domaine de prédilection.**

Les yeux de l'autre dieu se réduisirent en fente et sa mâchoire se contracta à l'entende de ces mots. Que ce soit bien clair pour tout le monde, question chaos, nul ne pouvait le surpasser !

Thor se retient d'exprimer bruyamment sa joie, vu la réaction de son frère, celui-ci allait accepter. Il avait gagné !

Le dieu de la foudre savait qu'il n'était pas aussi intelligent que le brun, mais il avait un avantage non négligeable, il connaissait très bien son cadet.

Loki était en train de tuer le blond du regard. C'était vraiment injuste, pourquoi Thor obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait ?

Surtout qu'il avait oublié d'être stupide, le blond pouvait être vraiment dangereux ! Il aurait dû s'en souvenir pourtant, malgré toute la volonté du monde, il n'arrivait jamais à dire non à Thor.

**- « Rends-toi utile ! Rapporte-moi mes livres de magie !** ordonna froidement le dieu des mensonges. »

Thor, très heureux d'avoir obtenu gain de cause, s'exécuta dans la seconde. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et s'envola.

Seigneur, ce qu'on vous obligeait à faire ! Et l'autre imbécile heureux avait gagné une fois de plus.

C'est en râlant contre cette cruelle injustice que Loki termina la confection de son casque, en attendant que le dieu de la foudre ramène ses précieux livres.

Rien ! Il n'y avait absolument rien ! Il était maudit ! Deux heures qu'il lisait ses foutus bouquins, et pas le début d'une piste ! Il devrait pourtant y avoir quelque chose quelque part !

En plus, il n'était vraiment pas aidé. Les Avengers qui étaient revenus entre temps sans avoir réussi à ramener ni Tony, ni ses armures, le fixaient en silence.

Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, le dieu de la foudre était planté là, à le regarder comme un débile en souriant bêtement.

Il avait vraiment un karma de merde !

Clint se sentant d'une humeur particulièrement suicidaire se décida à briser le silence.

**- « Du nouveau ? »**

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait tombé raide mort dans la seconde.

**- « S'il y avait du nouveau, je ne serais pas en train de fouiller d dans ses livres ! Mais vous n'avez vraiment rien de mieux à faire que de rester là à me regarder ?**

**- Mon frère, c'est toi qui n'as pas voulu que l'on touche à tes précieux ouvrages pour t'aider. »**

Clint fut soulagé en voyant que l'aura meurtrière du dieu des mensonges s'était dirigée vers Thor.

**- « Puisque tu es si malin Thor, donne-la-moi la solution à ce problème ! »**

Loki était vraiment frustré. Non seulement, il ne trouvait rien, mais en plus il avait perdu du temps précieux qu'il aurait pu utiliser pour ses créations.

**- « S'il n'y a rien dans ces livres peut-être faut-il chercher autre part ?** suggéra Steve

**- Très bien. Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me dire où sur cette planète, on peut trouver des livres de magie niveau 3 et plus ? »**

Steve ne sut répondre à cette interrogation, et préféra garder sagement le silence face à l'énervement croissant du dieu des mensonges.

**- « Peut-être pas sur cette planète mon frère, mais sur une autre. »**

A ces mots, Loki se calma légèrement et concentra toute son attention sur Thor. Après tout même si c'était lui le cerveau, le blond avait parfois des éclairs de génie. Chose qu'il n'avouerait jamais avoir pensé, y compris sous la torture.

**- « Que veux-tu dire Thor ? J'ai déjà tous les livres d'Asgard pouvant traiter de près ou de loin ce problème. »**

Le dieu de la foudre sembla très mal à l'aise, mais finit par dire :

**- « Ce n'est pas vraiment à Asgard que je pensais… »**

Loki avait vraiment un très mauvais pressentiment. Le malaise apparent de Thor lui donnait des sueurs froides. Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile heureux avait encore inventé ?

**- « C'est-à-dire ? »**

Inspirant profondément, le fils d'Odin osa dire son idée :

**- « Jotunheim »**

Ce qu'il regretta instantanément en voyant son frère se décomposer.

Loki très pale se tourna vers les Avengers et dit doucement :

**- « Sortez ! »**

Personne ne bougea. Le dieu se sentit donc obligé de préciser d'une voix crispée :

**- « Maintenant ! »**

Ne préférant pas continuer de jouer avec les nerfs fragiles du jotun, les Avengers désertèrent les lieux, en laissant les deux frères s'expliquer entre eux. Ils espéraient quand même qu'ils ne détruiraient pas tout sur leur passage.

Dès qu'ils ne furent plus que deux, le brun se tourna vers Thor.

**- « Toi, comment oses-tu ?** siffla glacialement le dieu des mensonges. »

Le blond voyant une aura de magie verte autour de son frère, se dit qu'il aurait vraiment mieux fait de se taire.

**- « Loki, je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais c'est ta partie jotun qui est à l'origine de tes pouvoirs. S'il y a des réponses à avoir sur ta magie, c'est là-bas que tu les trouveras. »**

Le brun sembla se calmer quelque peu, mais il restait toujours tendu. Voyant cela, Thor se rapprocha lentement de son frère, puis délicatement le prit dans ses bras.

Rien que le fait, que le brun se laisse enlacer, prouvait à quel point il était bouleversé. Le pauvre tremblait dans ses bras. Il serra plus fort Loki, il n'avait pas toujours été un bon frère, mais il savait toujours comment réconforter son cadet.

Après quelques minutes de câlins, Loki sembla se reprendre. Il se dégagea promptement de l'étreinte d'ours du blond.

**- « Bien, je… je vais y aller,** annonça le jotun.

**- Tu vas y arriver, mon frère. Tu es fort,** sourit Thor. »

Loki leva les yeux au ciel face à tous ces bons sentiments. Il respira profondément pour se donner du courage. Puis il se téléporta en emportant avec lui ses créations.

Thor espérait vraiment que tout se passerait bien pour son frère et qu'il trouverait une solution.

Tiens en y repensant, c'était la première fois qu'une dispute ou un début de dispute se terminait sans dégâts matériels. Peut-être que la technique du câlin était une bonne méthode après tout. Soit ça, soit son cadet n'était vraiment pas dans son état normal.

Une chose à savoir sur Jotunheim : il faisait froid sur cette foutue planète ! Pas un petit froid dû à un léger vent, non le froid qui vous glaçait jusqu'aux os.

Certes c'était la planète des géants des glaces donc logiquement il était normal que la température soit dans le négatif. Mais il faisait vraiment froid, par tous les dieux !

Equipé de ses deux créations, Loki se déplaçait le plus discrètement possible à la recherche d'une bibliothèque.

Malheureusement, le bracelet-bouclier avait été créé dans le but de protéger des attaques et non du froid, ce qui était particulièrement problématique dans cette situation.

La bonne nouvelle cependant, était que le casque d'invisibilité était très performant et lui permettait de se déplacer sans que quiconque ne puisse jamais le remarquer. Il devrait l'utiliser pour jouer des tours dans la salle du trône d'Odin, ce serait très drôle ! A méditer pour plus tard !

Il devait bien y avoir une bibliothèque dans ce palais des glaces ! Sinon où ils pouvaient bien stocker leur savoir ?

Pourtant cela devait bien faire trois heures qu'il fouillait de fond en comble ce fichu château, et pas la moindre trace d'un livre. Est-ce qu'ils savaient au moins lire sur cette planète ?

En désespoir de cause, le dieu des mensonges se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Au point où il en était…

C'est là qu'un miracle se produit, il avait enfin trouvé l'antre du savoir qu'il cherchait. Seulement il se posait tout de même une question. Qui de saint d'esprit placerait une bibliothèque à côté des cachots ? Il aurait pu chercher encore longtemps tiens ! Il se demandait d'ailleurs ce que l'emplacement de cette bibliothèque pouvait bien révéler de ce que ce peuple pensait de la culture. Il y penserait quand il aurait un moment.

Il se faufila à l'intérieur et là une multitude de trésors apparurent devant ses yeux. Il y avait des livres sur une centaine de sujets différents. S'il ne trouvait pas de réponse ici, alors il ne trouverait rien ailleurs. C'était trop beau pour être vrai ! Ça l'étonnait qu'il n'y ait pas un os quelque part, d'ailleurs.

Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que l'os apparaitrait rapidement. En attendant, ce que l'on ne sait pas, ne peut pas nous faire de mal.

Tony s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il avait des milliers d'idées pour faire des bêtises. Il ne savait juste pas laquelle réaliser ensuite. Il avait déjà entre autre :

- pirater une chaîne de télévision pour y diffuser de la pornographie

- envoyer une de ses armures pour voler des pâtisseries et les distribuer à des enfants d'une école maternelle

- trafiquer les résultats du loto pour que tout le monde gagne

Et bien d'autres choses encore.

Le milliardaire n'avait jamais pris autant de plaisir à semer le chaos de sa vie. Pourtant avant il n'était pas un enfant de chœur pour autant.

Il était sur le pont de choisir quelle nouvelle action il allait réaliser, quand il fut distrait par une apparition. Un clone de Loki, puis un second et enfin un troisième se matérialisèrent devant lui.

Deux des clones l'immobilisèrent en bloquant chacun un de ses bras. Le troisième porta sa main sur le cou du génie et y envoya une petite décharge électrique pour l'assommer. Juste avant de perdre connaissance, il songea étrangement que le dieu brun avait développé une fascination pour son cou. Un fétichisme, peut-être ? Avant de pouvoir explorer plus en profondeur cette pensée tout devient noir.

Puis ils disparurent.

Quand Tony reprit conscience, il était dans une pièce immense. Une pièce qui se trouvait être son garage qui avait été vidé de toutes ses voitures et motos.

Et comme si l'agacement de voir tous ses magnifiques véhicules absents ne suffisait pas, il avait également un autre problème. Il était au milieu du garage, torse-nu et enchainé avec des liens magiques.

Les clones de Loki n'étaient plus présents, par contre le dieu des mensonges en chair et en os était face à lui. Le jotun était également à moitié nu.

Et à l'autre bout de la salle, les Avengers au complet semblaient attendre quelque chose.

**- « Waouh ! Dis-moi Loki, tu es vraiment un vilain garçon ! Tu m'enlèves, tu me déshabilles et tu m'attaches. Aurais-tu des idées perverses à mon encontre ? En plus, nous avons un public ! Je ne te savais pas exhibitionniste. »**

Souriant le milliardaire se tourna vers ses amis, bien décidé à enfoncer le clou.

**- « Vous pouvez venir participer, vous savez ! Ça ne me dérange pas ! Plus on est de fou, plus on rit ! Et puis ce sera surement plus agréable de participer que de regarder. »**

Comme prévu sa tirade déclencha des sentiments différents chez les personnes présentes. Steve semblait ne plus savoir où se mettre. Bruce souriait, habitué au franc-parler du génie. Clint et Natasha restait stoïque même si on pouvait voir dans leurs regards qu'ils étaient légèrement ennuyé.

Thor, quand à lui, ne semblait pas du tout ravi d'être incité dans une relation sexuelle avec son petit frère. C'était encore un bébé, enfin !

Loki, lui était partagé. En même temps, il était vraiment exaspéré par la situation et ce qu'il allait devoir faire. Cependant voir Tony mettre ainsi ses coéquipiers mal à l'aise le mettait en joie. Il était naturellement doué ce petit pour chambouler son monde en quelques phrases. Il devrait peut-être le prendre comme apprenti après tout. Néanmoins il devait d'abord s'occuper d'une chose déplaisante, afin que tout rentre dans l'ordre. Ça aussi c'était énervant, il n'était pas d'accord pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ! La situation lui convenait très bien à lui ! Bon c'est vrai que le fait que Tony le drogue pour lui voler des baisers n'était pas une situation qu'il souhaitait voir se reproduire. Il était celui qui volait les baisers, il était celui qui dominait, et pas l'inverse ! C'était lui le dieu, non mais ! Voilà pourquoi il devait mettre un terme à cette pagaille, et non pas parce que Thor lui avait demandé. Et non, il n'était absolument pas de mauvaise foi !

Priant pour que tout aille au plus vite, il expliqua au milliardaire :

**- « Ecoute-moi bien misérable mortel ! Déjà que je ne fais pas cela par plaisir, tu ne vas pas me rendre les choses difficiles !** ordonna glacialement le Jotun »

Autant pour le discours effrayant censé le calmer pour la suite. Le mortel en question semblait surtout amusé et pas du tout effrayé. Le dieu sentait que ça allait être compliqué. Tant pis, autant continuer :

**- « Je vais accomplir un rituel qui va rétablir nos personnalités d'origine.**

**- Pourquoi ? Tu n'es pas content de ma créativité ? »**

Il sut qu'il avait fait mouche, lorsqu'il vit le dieu des mensonges qui serraient les poings. Apparemment il essayait de contenir une envie irrépressible de retourner au laboratoire pour fabriquer des objets.

Non, il fallait se recentrer sur le problème présent.

**- « La question n'est pas là ! Je vais le faire et c'est tout ! Et tu vas te laisser faire !**

**- Pourquoi ferais-je cela ? »**

Cette fois, c'est Loki qui sembla amusé. Il y avait une partie du rituel, qui il en était certain, allait beaucoup plaire à Stark. Il se pencha vers lui et chuchota pendant quelques secondes à son oreille.

A l'autre bout de la salle, les Avengers regardaient avec curiosité le jotun qui parlait d'une chose importante à leur ami. Quoiqu'il lui dise cela semblait avoir un impact. Tellement que le génie se mit à bouder.

Satisfait, Loki se tourna vers eux et dit :

**- « Il est d'accord ! »**

C'était une bonne nouvelle ! Ce serait ainsi moins compliqué. Enfin en théorie. En effet, tout le monde sait qu'en réalité rien ou quasiment rien ne se passe comme prévu.

Si les Avengers étaient soulagés, le génie n'était pas heureux de cette situation. En plus, il commençait à avoir froid avec cette tenue légère.

Loki décida qu'il n'était plus temps de perdre son énergie pour rien. Tout le monde était au courant de ce qu'il allait faire, donc il fallait commencer !

Inspirant, il changea son apparence, et prit sa forme de Jotun. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas le choix. Après tout, un rituel jotun ne pouvait être pratiqué que par un Jotun.

**- « Tu te transformes en schtroumpf maintenant ? »**

Evidemment il n'était pas possible d'espérer que ce misérable mortel réussisse à se taire, et donc par la même occasion à ne pas l'énerver.

Il le foudroya du regard. Étonnamment, le regard tueur avec les yeux rouges semblèrent mieux fonctionner que le regard normal, puisque le génie se tut instantanément.

D'un signe de la main, il fit apparaître des symboles bleus en cercle autour de Tony.

En se rapprochant de l'homme enchaîné, il se mit à réciter des phrases rituelles, dans une langue que personne ne semblait connaître à part lui.

Puis il cessa et regarda le milliardaire. Celui-ci comprit que sa partie préférée du rituel venait d'arriver.

Tony se rapprocha, aussi rapidement que ses liens le permettaient, du dieu et l'embrassa profondément.

Geste qui choqua les spectateurs de l'échange. Effectivement, ils ignoraient que pour que la magie fonctionne et que tout redevienne comme avant, il fallait lier leurs âmes pendant un bref instant. Pour que l'échange puisse s'opérer. Et la façon de lier les âmes étaient les baisers.

Presque immédiatement, une aveuglante lumière entoura le couple. Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent la vue, les deux s'étaient séparés. Ils étaient encore sous le choc. Cependant, ils reprenaient petit à petit leurs esprits.

On pouvait voir que Tony était perplexe en repensant à tout ce qu'il avait fait. Devoir rattraper les conséquences allait être un enfer. En plus, il allait avoir Pepper sur le dos. Même s'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, la femme pouvait faire très peur !

En levant le regard, le milliardaire vit le dieu des mensonges. Soudain, il blêmit dangereusement. Il avait drogué le dieu et il l'avait embrassé. Il était mort. L'autre allait le pulvériser, et encore s'il ne le torturait pas avant. Curieusement, il avait aimé l'embrasser, le découvrir sous une nouvelle facette.

Il se retint de reculer lorsque Loki s'approcha de lui. Il allait être courageux et affronter la mort en face.

Ce qui se passa pourtant fut tout autre. Le dieu l'agrippa et l'embrassa avec force. Retenant un gémissement, Stark lui répondit avec ardeur. Le Jotun embrassait divinement bien. Normal pour un dieu !

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, Loki chuchota contre son oreille :

**- « A bientôt ! »**

Puis il lui glissa un objet dans la main, et se téléporta. Regardant dans sa main, le milliardaire vit le bracelet que le dieu des mensonges avait fabriqué. En le mettant à son poignet, il sourit en songeant que ce n'était pas la fin, mais bien le commencement d'une nouvelle histoire.

« A bientôt ». Ça promettait d'être passionnant !

FIN

Ou à suivre ?

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! J'écrirai peut-être une suite si j'ai de l'inspiration.


End file.
